harvestmoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvest Moon: A Land Between Time
THIS IS A FAN FICTION PROCEEDED BY THE "HARVEST MOON SERIES" CREATED BY VideoGameBlogger DO NOT EDIT OR ADD ANYTHING WITHOUT VideoGameBlogger'S PERMISSION!!! THIS FANON GAME IS NOT FINISHED YET!!! IF YOU NEED TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS, CLICK ON:--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 21:10, June 21, 2014 (UTC)VideoGameBlogger Harvest Moon: A Land Between Time is the next installment of the Harvest Moon (Series), and once again is a Farm Simulating Action Adventure game It was developed by VideoGameBlogger and published by Natsume Inc. Harvest Moon: A Land Between Time will be released in North America and Canada on August 19,2014. Contents 1.Development 2.Gameplay 3.Story Mode 4.Time Travel 5.Character Customization 6.Characters 7.Marriages 8.Via Online Play 9.Trivia Gameplay Harvest Moon: A Land Between Time is a Farm Simulating game based around Farming and nursing farm animals and caring for them. The game is based around a 3D platform based terrain, with a wide range of things to do. The player is set with a limited range of options on how big there farm could be, along with upgrades on the town and your farm. The townsfolk has a bigger variety of communicating with the player, and that'll be a helping tool in the game as well on where you can get hints at in different game modes. Story Mode A peaceful town rests on an beautiful Island with different townsfolk singing and dancing with not a care in the world. Everybody was getting ready for the big Ceromony for the village's Anniversary. Eventually that day came, the Mayor set out a special Gem that's been in the town for many generations. It was like the towns most prized possession, the Mayor treasured it like it was his own son. All the townsfolk sat down in there seats as the ceremony began. Suddenly, the Witch Princess came in and wondered why she was never invited. She was outraged and made the precious Gem disappear through time. Everyone was worried and was frightened of the Witch. She stumbled off into her house and never came out. A few days later, once again the Player moves in an abandoned Farm and raises livestock and talks to townsfolk. One day a Sprite Fairy told him about the Mayors Precious Gem, and gave him the time Lapse Watch to go through time, then persuades the Player to solve where the precious Gem is. Time Travel There is a Time Lapse Watch that the Sprite Fairy gave to the player, and is possible for the player to go through time at any point of the game whenever he/she wants too. But, if you travel through too much, it can lower your Time Meter and stress level in the game. Character Customization In Harvest Moon: A Land Between Time the Player gets to choose what gender he/she is and gets to customize there hair color, clothes and accessories. There is a Limited options on what you can choose. Later in the game, you can buy new clothes and accessories at the Market in town throughout the game. Characters Girls: 1. Julia: A joyful girl that helps her mom, Mirabelle out in the Pet Supply store. 2.Mary: A shy girl who runs the SuperMarket, in Rose Village. 3.Mirabelle: A sweet Woman that run's the Pet Supply Store with her daughter, Julia. 4.Heather: A sensitive child that loves collecting seashells with her twin sister, Penny. 5.Penny: A sensitive child that loves collecting seashells with her twin sister, Heather. 6.Emma: An Independent girl who likes reading books, and enjoys admiring nature. 7.Meghan: A future Singer girl, who is taking a break from being popular. 8.Nancy: A country girl, who wishes to live in the old west and raise livestock. 9.Witch: A Unexpressive girl who isn't really fond of people. Boys: 1.The Mayor: A sad man who lost his precious Gem, to the Witch Princess. 2.Sean: A Fisherman who lives by the sea, and hunt's for fish. 3.Louis: A scientist who lives in the main Town Hall. 4.Cameron: An overactive boy, that enjoys sightseeing. 5.Tony: An overprotective Forest Ranger, who protects and nurses the woods. 6.Mike: An imaginative boy, who likes to daydream in the Redwood Village. Marriages You can marry any of the Townsfolk of the opposite Gender in your Village, but you can't marry already married characters in your town, not even when you go into the Past or Future. But, you can become close friends with them when you give them gifts or be kind to them. Every individual Character has different Likes and Dislikes. If you give he/she what they do like, then the Heart Meter will increase so you can decide if there interested in you or not. It is possible for the player to meet new characters and marry them, some Townsfolk are not listed on characters above throughout the game. Via Online Play This will be the first of all the Harvest Moon (Series) to have an online play. There is an online selection screen on different Game Modes you can pick. The first of the online play will determine your Ranch Rank which is set with other opponents around the world, to see which farm is the best. The second mode will have different sets of minigames you can play against people around the world. The minigames will include, Farming, Mowing, and even Raising Livestock. Trivia This is the first of the Harvest Moon (Series) to include Mowing grass.